


Gute und kleine Wunder

by fish4cat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4cat/pseuds/fish4cat
Summary: Aziraphale und Crowley sind so glücklich nach dem Austauschen deren Liebesbekenntnisse, dass das ein paar kleinere Wunder verursacht.





	Gute und kleine Wunder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nice and Small Miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449853) by [siephilde42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42). 

Immer noch halb schlafend, suchte Crowley mit der Hand die andere Hälfte des Bettes ab, nur um die leeren Decken vorzufinden. Noch bevor er verstanden hatte, was los war, hatte der Geruch des Kaffees schon seine Zunge erreicht, sodass er in sein Kopfkissen schmunzelte. Mit einem Lachen streckte er sich und flutschte aus dem Bett.

„Engel“, sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen und griff nach dem Becher, welcher auf dem Nachtkästchen auf ihn wartete. „Hattest du die Kaffee Bohnen auf Lager? Das ist meine Lieblings-Marke.“

Aziraphale sah nicht von seinem Buch auf, aber er lächelte. „…Vielleicht.“

Der Dämon platzierte einen leichten Kuss auf Aziraphales Wange, als er sich auf das Sofa setzte. Crowley nahm einen kleinen Schluck aus dem Gefäß und genoss ihn.

„Etwas ist anders“, bemerkte Crowley. „Ich habe deinen Buchladen nicht so gemütlich und lichtüberflutet in Erinnerung.“ Jede Fläche im Shop sah aus als wäre sie in goldenes Licht gehüllt, und Crowley konnte die angenehme Wärme der Sonne überall auf seinem Körper fühlen.

Dieses Mal schaute Aziraphale auf. „Oh. Jetzt, da du es erwähnst, du hast Recht. Ein unbeabsichtigtes Wunder, vielleicht.“ Er grinste, und plötzlich hörte es sich so an, als ob Musik vom hinteren Teil des Ladens käme.

Crowley hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich kann mich auch nicht erinnern, dass du ein Radio hast.“

„Ich auch nicht. Es ist ein schönes Lied, oder?“

„Es ist wirklich ein wundervolles Lied“, gab Crowley zu.

Nach dem Frühstück (einer – Aziraphale – aß und der andere – Crowley – schaute zu) in einem Café nebenan entschied sich Crowley zu seinem Apartment zurück zu fahren. „Ich muss nach den Pflanzen sehen. Werde wieder da sein, bevor du überhaupt blinzeln kannst.“

„Alles klar“, antwortete der Engel. „Mittagessen heute?“

Der Dämon gab ihm ein Bis-bald-Küsschen. „Sicher.“ Er schlenderte summend aus dem Café. Als er sein Apartment betrat, war die Melodie noch immer auf seinen Lippen. Er grinste, als er durch das Wohnzimmer ging, und bereitete sich vor, seinen Pflanzen in einem drohenden Ton mitzuteilen: „Ich bin zuhause!“ Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem privaten Garten – und blieb abrupt stehen, sein Mund öffnete sich vor Erstaunen. „Was zum?..“

Alle Pflanzen blühten, sogar die, von denen er dachte, sie würden nie Blüten hervorbringen, und die Blüten waren bildschön. Der Raum schaute aus wie eine Explosion der Farben. Überflutend mit Schönheit und Liebe.

„Oh.“ Mit einem roten Gesicht erkannte der Dämon, dass sie auf seine Gefühle reagieren mussten, und fing an zu stottern. „Denkt nicht, dass das etwas daran ändert. Ich bin noch immer ein Dämon, und ich werde...” Er hörte abrupt auf zu sprechen, denn zum ersten Mal in Jahrzehnten konnte er sich nicht sammeln, um sie anzuschreien. Seine Augen flitzten hinüber zu den Pflanzen, um die atemberaubenden Muster und Farbtöne zu betrachten. „Ich werde sie später anschreien“, entschied er. Mit einem Achselzucken machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Er würde diese Weinflasche opfern, die er für einen besonderen Anlass weglegte. Unbewusst nahm er die Melodie des Liedes, das er in dem Buchladen gehört hatte, wieder auf.

Crowley wusste es jetzt noch nicht, aber er würde nie wieder seine Pflanzen anschreien.

„Alles, was du brauchst, ist Liebe, Liebe…”, summte der Dämon, und die Pflanzen wiegten sich hin und her, passend zur Melodie, und ihre Farben wurden noch stärker.


End file.
